


Counterfeit

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, god this is gonna be so bad i apologize in advance, hey y’all remember the gremlin sonic from the cursed first trailer, sooooo here’s an au that absolutely nobody asked for, yeah imma messily shove him into the same universe as 2020 sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which a living rip-off of a hedgehog is made
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Counterfeit

The sound of a flatline grated against Robotnik’s ears as he gritted his teeth. Another failure, this one not even growing more than just a cardiovascular system. The man paced around the room, his hands clenched tight as he fought down the urge to hit something.

Agent Stone watched as the doctor threw away yet another night of sleep. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just capture the hedgehog?” He asked. 

The doctor froze in his tracks, before slowly turning towards the agent. “Are you questioning my ability, Agent Stone?”

The man shook his head. “No, I just thought that it’d be quicker to-”

“Quicker? Quicker?” In a single stride, Robotnik stood before the man, sneering. “Like how the military wants me to finish ‘containing the being’ quicker? Or how generic lazy plebeians waste extra money because they want their orders to arrive quicker? Shortcuts have their uses, Stone. But progress?” The doctor smiled and shook his head like a parent amused by their child’s stupid antics. “Progress can’t be rushed.”

With that, he sharply stepped towards another display, his fingers flying across the holographic data with the grace of a master pianist. His eyes traced over numbers and he gasped in delight.

With a flourish, he tapped a single key, and steel curtains shifted away to reveal a blue creature floating in the stasis pod. Wires connected to its back fanned out like metallic wings, and its breathing rhythmically fogged up the transparent mask covering its muzzle. A grin overtook the doctor’s face.

S-19 awoke to the voice of its creator.

“Success! Finally a success!” It heard the voice exclaim. It opened its eyes to see a mustachioed man grinning widely at it, while besides its creator stood a man looking at it with mild disgust.

“He...doesn’t look  _ anything _ like Sonic, Doctor.” The latter commented with a grimace. 

Its creator spun around, his lab coat flaring out as he addressed the other man. “Ah, aesthetics.” He responded airily. “Always the first thing that the common man looks for. This-” He continued, sharply jabbing a finger at S-19. “Is a living battery. Created and brought to life from a single quill. And unlike that blue rodent, S-19’s energy is compatible with all technology, with all the features of the original. And best of all:” He took a moment to dramatically pause. “completely controlled by me and _only me_. Observe!”

Its creator then walked away while the other man followed. S-19 curiously leaned forward, its palms pressing against the clear glass of its capsule.

It watched as the two approached a black screen. In a sweeping gesture, its creator flipped a switch.

And suddenly everything was  _ burning _ and it felt like it was being  _ ripped apart _ and  _ crushed and it couldn’t move as it was paralyzed by blue lightning and the only thing it could hear was its own scream tearing through its throat _ -

Then just as abruptly, everything stopped. Its breathing mask quickly became opaque as it let out a choked whimper with each gasping pant. Tears floated up in the suspension liquid as every movement caused a sharp sting where metallic wires met skin.

“Hm, looks like its endurance needs work.” Its creator commented, before giving S-19 a proud smile. “But otherwise, an overwhelming success.”

It weakly tried to smile back. 

After all, if its creator was happy, it should be happy too.

Right?


End file.
